You Can Count on Love
by jersayylacee
Summary: Takes place after the defeat of Asura. There's this new exchange student from Italy who specifically wants something from Maka. But what could it be? Her love? Her blood? Or her weapon, Soul?


**Author's Note: These characters might be OOC, but it'll try my hardest to make sure they stay in character. Anyways, this takes place after they've defeated Asura and Aracnaphobia.**

Chapter One: Enter Vlad

"This one is different because he doesn't require human souls for his transformation into a kishin. He needs human blood to survive and to prolong his existence as a kishin. Luckily for all of us, he's dead. I don't even think I'd stand a chance with him. Lord Death defeated Dracula nearly 600 year ago, but it wasn't an easy task for him to complete….."

"Stein!" the blue-haired ninja yelled, "who cares? He's not even alive! Besides, I'm gonna surpass God one day so he wouldn't even be a match for me. I don't even know why you're getting so worked up about him!"

"Black Star….." Tsubaki interrupted and covered Black Star's mouth, "I'm sorry Stein! My meister's just…."

"I know I know.." Everyone knew how annoying and determined Black Star could be. Stein continued his lesson on Dracula while most of his students fell asleep, well except for of course Maka, Oxford, and Kidd. Lately all Stein was lecturing about were powerful kishin from the past that were defeated by Lord Death. Booooooringggggggg! Ever since Maka defeated Asura, things were beginning to get boring. Slaying other kishin is a piece of cake for Maka and Soul and even for the other teams. If students from the DWMA could handle Asura, the madness, Medusa, and Lady Arachnay then other kishin were nothing compared to them. Thus, Soul becoming a Death Scythe was inevitable. After their little incident with the stupid, conniving demon during their little fight with Asura, Soul and Maka made it a priority to master the power of the black blood to a point where they wouldn't go mad when using it for a long period of time. Mastering black blood meant that they also mastered the Genie Hunter technique that could easily slay kishins and witches.

"Anyways class, I would like for you to meet a new student today….."

"I hope the student's as cool as the both of us, Maka." Soul smirked.

"I guess…" his meister replied dryly. To be honest, Maka couldn't give a shit about the new student. As long as the new student wasn't smarter than her, she really could care less. Slowly the new student strolled into the classroom and in front of the class for everyone to see while Stein gave his little introduction.

"Class, this is Vlad Countess. He's an exchange student from London. He specializes in Soul Hypnosis…." No one was really listening to Stein's introduction of the new student. The guys just day-dreamed while all the girls were mesmerized of how handsome, hot, and attractive the student was.

"Sisssssss! This guy's so cute!" Patty exclaimed to his sister.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Maybe he has that hot British accent!" Liz squealed. Obviously both of the Thompson sisters were head over heels for the new exchange student as were the rest of the girls in class. Kidd was curious about the new student because he never heard of anyone using Soul Hypnosis before. He was curious to see if it could help him relieve his fear of asymmetrical objects such as his hairline. Still to this day he doesn't even know why he was born with imperfect hair. It disgusted him till no end.

"Tsubaki! I'm suppose to be the big star, not him. Stop looking at him like that!" Black Star was shaking Tsubaki back into her senses quickly. Black Star hates it when someone steals his spotlight.

"Sorry Black Star." Tsubaki apologized, but she used her peripheral vision to see Vlad. Boy was he handsome and tall too!

"Maka," Soul asked curiously, "what do you think of Vlad?"

"I could care less." Maka deadpanned.

"That's cool. You're the only girl in class that's not googly-eying him." Soul was trying to play it off cool, but in actuality he was relieved that his meister wasn't really paying to Vlad. During the first few months of being Maka's weapon, Soul developed feelings for her. After the incident with Crona and Ragnarok he came to a realization. _He would protect his meister no matter what._ But at first he thought that it was natural for a weapon to be protective of his meister. Liz and Patty were. Tsubaki would protect Black Star no matter what. Then the real question kicked in. Would Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki die for their meisters? Everyone's biggest fear is death. When it comes down to a situation of saving Kidd's and/or Black Star's life instead of their own, would they do it? Who knows, but Soul would save Maka's life in a heartbeat. He'd die for her. She deserves it after all; she's the best meister a weapon could ever ask for. She's Soul's weapon and best friend, and even more than that. He was really protective of her, he cared for her, that he liked her. Has she developed feelings for him too?

"Of course I'm not." Maka smiled back at Soul. Yeah. She had feelings for Soul ever since the day she first met him. Crazy, isn't it? Soul was the first guy she could ever trust and trust meant everything to her. But how could you even trust someone when you never even met with them before? Breaking Maka's trust is one of her biggest fears besides death. She didn't want a guy to betray her trust again. Her dad betrayed her trust when he cheated on her mom countless times. Soul could've easily broken her trust, but she overlooked the obvious assumption. Her ambition to become the greatest scythe meister blinded her along with her feelings for Soul. She had to trust him so their souls could resonate efficiently. She wanted to trust him because of her gut feelings. She trusted him because she liked him. But how did her feelings come about during the first day they met? His music. She asked Soul to tell about himself and he did it by playing the piano. The music was so dark. An A flat minor, the darkest key any musician could ever play. So many melodic harmonies, so many clashing keys. Who'd play an A and a B flat together? Utter chaos and madness! That made Maka trust Soul more. His life was full of secrets, darkness, chaos, and hurt. That's why she liked Soul. He was different from every other guy and she could tell by his piano playing.

"Vlad," Stein pointed to the seat right next to Maka's. "Why don't you sit right next to Maka. She's the top one-star meister in the academy. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from her."

"Okay." Vlad took his seat right next to Maka. He was surprised that she wasn't really paying attention to him. Everyone paid attention to Vlad Countess because no one could resist his dashing good looks. Then again he would be very disappointed if things were gonna be handed to him so easily. "Hi Maka!" Vlad smiled, "Nice to meet you. I hope to become a great meister just like you someday."

Flattery. Something Maka was not really use to when meeting a guy, "Nice to meet you too, Vlad."

**Oh, what could this new exchange student be planning?! Suggestions anyone?!**


End file.
